A terrible revelation!/Defeating Furio/Ending
This is how A terrible revelation!, Defeating Furio, and Ending goes in Ninjago. sees the Daemon Ritus and tries to get it, but is shocked notices something Faith: Look, Batgirl, a woman in a mask. removes her rubber face, revealing a cybernetic face Rita Repulsa: (voice) We love you, Skylor, we love you. Unlike that alleged friend of yours, Mac. robotic face begins to fall apart chest breaks open reveals to be Furio Furio: Monster power! I'm outsmarted! electrocuted Batgirl: Furio. Furio: Correction: The new and improved Furio. And I have brought you here, pathetic heroes... to grow to witness my moment of triumph. enlarges I shall rule the Earth with my all-powerful army! with a deeper voice All I need to complete my transformation is... yelling Skylor! is confused Skylor: Me? Don't you mean Nadira? at her Furio: Seize them! Mac Grimborn: Come on! This way! run Furio: Where are you?! we cut with Nya as Finster appears Finster: Water lily. fights Finster grabs her by the neck then cut back to the cave and Faith battle Furio's warriors is angered Furio: Yield to my Monster Power! and Skylor continue running tries to find Skylor climb down hide from Furio sighs Furio: I will find you! they turn to the possessed Misako Possessed Misako: Mac! possessed Misako grabs Mac and Skylor by the necks Mac Grimborn: Crud. Skylor: Told you so. possessed Misako blows green gas at Mac Mac Grimborn: Like wow. the possessed Misako hears Furio's voice Furio: Give me the girl. possessed Misako gives Skylor to Furio Skylor: You're insane, Furio! growls looks scared cackles jumps in the cave and roars at her watches in shock smiles evilly Furio: Let's finish this, girl! Now! stomps around pincer goes straight for her Skylor: Oh, no, not again. cut back with Nya's fight with Finster grabs her on his back laughs evilly Finster: Captured again, Water lily. she does not give up Nya: Not. This. Time. bites him as he screams in pain she throws him down the cave, Skylor tries to stop the pincer Skylor: Surprise, Furio! uses the pincer to absorb Furio's strength Nya grabs the rope in black smirks at Finster Nya: Now who's the damsel in distress? Finster: Me? Nya: Straight up. she throws Finster down to the cave sees this appears in the cave watches soul returns to her body disco ball shines light everywhere to extinguish the demons is angered Furio: This isn't over, heroes, not by a long shot! runs Furio: I will crush you and squash you, like-- pincer pokes at him Furio: Huh? turns around is commandeering the pincer Mac Grimborn: You know what, Furio? Furio: What?! Mac Grimborn: You're a bad monster! pincer grabs Furio's power is overpowered as the souls on the Earth return to the humans' bodies is weakened Furio: I can take you on. Come on. Show me what you're really made of. knocks him out Furio: Is that all you got? chuckles comes down smiles walks to her Faith: We did it. Nya: Yeah, we did. Mac hugs Skylor share true love's kiss hears a banging noise opens the hatch turns out to be the real Rita Repulsa Batgirl: Rita Repulsa, is that you? Rita Repulsa: Yes, it is! her hand Thank you! Batgirl: You're welcome. Rita Repulsa: Two years ago, that pest put up a casting intersession for our evil elves. The next thing I know, I'm stuck in a hole. And he's cavorting about in a mechanical version of me. But now, look at this! Fantastic! hugs her the press surrounds everyone